User blog:Corbierr/Character Analysis- Willow
It's time for the very final Character Analysis! Season 3- Suddenly spawned into existence! SQUEE! Ah, Willow. Unlike KT, the other newbie of the season, she not only appeared out of nowhere- you know, by just magically showing up in Amber's room- she was also apparently always a member of the school and all the Anubis students knew who she was. Uhhh, yeah. What can I say about this, besides that her existence literally came out of nowhere, and we were just expected to accept that she had alway been there? Give them some credit at least for showing people like Jerome being just as confused as all of us probably were, at least. Though...yeah, with Willow being obsessed with Anubis House and the implication that she had always been trailing the Anubis kids this way, it just doesn't make sense for her not to have been mentioned or seen before. I guess I'm nitpicking though; at least she was given a unique entrance other than being another new kid to the school. Anyone else also feeling like Willow's obsession with joining the House was a way to poke fun at us fan who would probably have the same reaction? I mean, think about it all guys, it's kind of scary! Her having a crush on Jerome for years, being extremely eager to join in on everything, showing up out of nowhere like she's watching the other students, having an obsession with a certain character...tell me I'm not the only one who sees how Willow could be some sort of way to subtly poke fun at the audience...which, well, I'm perfectly okay with. I don't know for sure if this was the case and I don't want to pretend I do know completely, but if it is, then it's clever and I honestly think it's kind of cool. It makes just as much sense as any other theory about season three, I mean.... -cough cough, alternate reality, cough cough cough- ...For a minute, let's take a look into her personality, can we? What do I say about it? Personally she bugged me at first. I was scared she'd turn out to be some crazy person who would get rid of Amber so she could take her place. But then, I think around the time of her helping Jerome out, she started to grow on me. Her personality was certainly an interesting one, and I don't think I can describe it. However, as far as personalities go, at least it was something new, and even if it was kind of unusual, she wasn't a poor character either. It's so hard to explain her though, and here's the sad thing- Outside of her strange personality, there was nothing very interesting about Willow. She kissed Jerome and then got with Alfie for no real reason, and she had her whole friendship with Mara and Joy... but if you just replaced her with any other random girl character it would have worked out just the same. If you replaced her character with some inanimate object that took Jerome's attention from Mara, and then went on to steal Alfie's attention, it would have been the same! Hell, if you cut her out completely and had Jerome cheat with someone like Patricia instead OR had Jara break up for any other reason, and then had Alfie stay single, the story itself would not have been horribly effected. That's the thing. I could talk for a long time about how dumb Walfie was and how she should have had more to do, but she didn't even seem to be needed. Not just in the way that "Eddie and KT were the only characters need to finish the plot", in the way that you could have replaced her with anything and the plot still could have happened the way it did. Maybe it would have been strange, but hey, so was Willow magically appearing out of nowhere. Willow was not a bad character. She was funny, likable and caused some interesting things to happen. But she just wasn't at all needed for the story. It's unfortunate, because she was so superfluous to the overall story when she could have been so much more than that! I can't even figure out how they could have expanded her role, however, because she was just that useless to the story. Louisa is a great actress, and I did genuinely like Willow as a character. I just...don't see how she was necessary to the story. ...Theory two about Willow: She's a faerie who has the power to attract boys to her without knowing it. She never existed before but her appearance at Anubis House changed everyone's memories so they believe they always knew her. Her mission was to find the perfect boy to be her faerie king. This is how she can detect auras, how Alfie and Jerome both fell for her out of nowhere, how she can appear without warning and how she is so child-like in personality; in her world, she's the normal one. Yeah, that's my new headcanon. We're done here. ---- Well sorry it's so short, but really, YOU try coming up with something to say about freaking Willow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! Next time, I'll start my new series- "What Could Have Been". THANKS FOR READING ALL OF THESE EVERYONE! Category:Blog posts